The Sand Siblings Adventures One-Shots Collection
by Sand Petals
Summary: Okay, I'm not sure why I added collection, but it's okay. Here's a series of one-shots I made in the perspectives of the 3 Suna shinobis and friends. This is supposed to lean towards a more humorous side for them. Some one-shots may take 2-3 chapters while others just take up 2k in words. Some have a modern theme while others are in the shinobi world. Hope you enjoy.
1. Temari's Crush

_Here's the first chapter, hope you enjoy~ thought i'd poke fun at Temari's small crush on the shadow ninja to start out the one-shots._

* * *

As usual it was hot in Suna, but at least it wasn't summer. In their ally's village it's becoming fall. The leaves on the trees change color and the weather gets cooler. But again that's in Konoha. In Suna it gets a little cooler and the sun is not as brutally shining down on them during the afternoons. Nothing else changed. But for one purple faced puppet master everything was changing. Alright maybe that's exaggerating, but Kankuro just couldn't get over what he overheard when he was passing by his gossiping older sister around the village. This morning Kankuro decided to go out and collect more wood for carving his newest puppet project, what he didn't expect was to run into Temari confiding in Matsuri about a crush. I mean it's obvious to everyone that Matsuri likes Gaara. She's practically obsessed, but he didn't expect Temari to be the one talking about a crush. Kankuro however was not being stealthy enough to overhear the name of said crush. Rather than trying to hear who it is, Kankuro dropped the wood he collected and ran back to the village to tell Gaara. As if the already stressed out Kazekage would care. This is where we find them now, in the Kazekage office.

"What do you want Kankuro? I have paperwork to get to." The young redhead sighed as he placed the pen down and reluctantly looked up to the babbling puppet wielder.

"Temari was telling your stalker fangirl about a crush she has!" Kankuro placed one of his hands on his hip and stared at his brother. This only caused a sweat drop to form at the back of Gaara's head.

_'Why is Kankuro standing like that? He's so weird…'_ Gaara almost inaudibly sighed as he closed his eyes.

This caused Kankuro to stop his continued blabbering and glared at his younger brother "Gaara are you even listening to me?!"

"Unfortunately." Gaara confessed, opening his eyes once more to return the unwelcomed glare.

This caused Kankuro to ease up but he still continued the bothersome topic to Gaara, "we need to find out who Temari's crushing on!"

"Kankuro, I have more important things to focus on. Like the village. Besides if Temari likes a guy who are we to stand in her way? She's just about 20 years old now. Do you want her to be single still at the age of 50 like Tsunade?" Gaara raised his invisible eyebrow as he picked up his pen again and went back to his paperwork.

"Ouch. Didn't have to put it that way…" Kankuro winced as he thought about what Lady Tsunade would do if she heard that.

* * *

Back in Konoha Tsunade's eyes widen a little as she could feel herself become angry. She turned violently turns the window and frowned.

"I feel like someone just insulted me." Tsunade balled up her fists and slammed them down on her desk.

* * *

Back to Suna.

"Gaara please. Just help me this once!" Kankuro almost pleaded. Though Temari was known around their village as a gossip queen, Kankuro takes second place. If anybody was dating someone in the village he'd want to know.

"Kankuro I already told you that i'm busy." Gaara sighed to himself and closed his eyes again, wishing Kankuro would leave.

"Please! If you help me, I'll leave you alone the rest of the day." Kankuro batted his eyelashes and made puppy eyes at his redheaded brother in an attempt to persuade him. Gaara isn't effected by the eyes, but he can't resist an offer to be left alone in peace.

"Fine. The rest of the day though. And if you take back your word on that, I'll just about end you." Gaara sent an icy glare towards Kankuro before rising from his desk.

Kankuro gulped and nodded in response before leaning up against the door. "Well what should we do?"

"Maybe ask her?" Gaara inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kankuro seemed to find his response amusing and laughed about it, "Ask her" haha. "That's really funny."

"I wasn't kidding." Gaara rolled his eyes and remained stoic.

"Gaara, we can't just ask her. We'll have to spy on her. When she gets back in the building to continue her tasks, we'll listen in and try to find hints." Kankuro said out loud as he smirked confidently, as if his plan would work.

Gaara sighed once more but surrendered any argument, after all he gets a Kankuro free day after this mess is over with.

* * *

Soon enough the blonde haired kunoichi walked into the building humming to herself as she set her fan down beside her desk. Kankuro figured this could be his chance not only to find out said crush's name but to impress his brother with what Kankuro thought to be his amazing information techniques. Kankuro put on a calm but confident face and bee-lined for Temari's desk.

"Oh hey, Kankuro. What's up?" Temari smiled and greeted Kankuro who was now leaning on her desk.

"Heya, Temari. Back from your walk around the village huh?" Kankuro casually asked, almost losing his balance on the elbow he was leaning on.

"Um yeah." Temari frowned a bit wondering what he was up to.

"So. Any cute boys in the village?" Kankuro raised his eyebrows and looked her over. This made Temari uncomfortable and shift in her seat a little.

"Cute boys? What're you trying to get at?" she questioned.

Kankuro smiled to himself _'got her!'_ he thought before replying "well I just thought you'd know of some cute boys in the village." He added in. This caused Gaara to facepalm behind the wall he was standing behind as he knew what was going to be said next.

"Well Kankuro if you really want to meet some cute boys… I guess I could see if Matsuri knows any." Temari smirked a little "I knew you liked boys."

Kankuro's purple marks did not hide the tomato red blush that soon found its self on his face, he stuttered out "I-I am not gay, Temari!" Kankuro frowned deeply and turned to leave. Gaara hid a snicker as his fuming brother made his way over.

"I guess it's my turn." Gaara sighed before walking towards Temari who was raising her eyebrows again.

"Gaara? Is everything okay?" she questioned with concern.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Gaara frowned now and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well you're not usually here at my desk." Temari babbled on "is the new hang out area my desk?"

Gaara mentally facepalmed before speaking again, "So where were you?"

"I was out walking around the village as usual, why did I miss something here?! I'm sorry!" Temari's concerned look intensified as she flailed around a bit.

"No, no. Everything was fine here. I was just curious." Gaara calmed her down.

"Oh! Well I talked to Matsuri and then I went to the store and bought an apple, the clerk is such a klutz though and he dropped it. How troublesome." She sighed thinking about the incident.

"Troublesome, hm?" Gaara widened his eyes as he thought about what she just said.

"Yeah. But it's okay. Anyways, as much as i'm sure most of the girls here would kill to have your attention, I'd like to get back to my own paperwork." Temari shooed Gaara off her desk and attended to her tasks. Gaara turned on his heel and walked back to his office with Kankuro in tow.

"What?! Did she tell you?" Kankuro was acting like a kid in a candy store.

"Pretty much." Gaara closed his eyes and sat back down at his desk. "Now leave me alone the rest of the day."

"Wait, who is it?!" Kankuro jumped up on Gaara's desk and stared at him. Gaara summoned some sand and the sand threw Kankuro off the desk.

"Keep off my desk. And it's rather obvious, Kankuro." The redhead straightened his papers out again.

"What?" Kankuro got back up and dusted himself off.

"Did you not hear what she said?" Gaara looked back up at the puppet master.

"Yeah she said some boring story about her time at the store." Kankuro thought back to what happened a few minutes ago.

" 'Troublesome' " Gaara gave away the last bit she said to give Kankuro the hint. To no avail, the brunette did not get the hint.

"How am I being troublesome?" Kankuro shot back, glaring at his brother. Gaara facepalmed for what seemed to be like the millionth time today before his sand pushed Kankuro out of the office.

"Just leave me be." Gaara got back to work.

"Whatever. I can figure this out without him." Kankuro pumped his hand through the air and marched down the stairs to see Temari absent from her desk. _'Must be lunch time for her. This means gossip time.'_ Kankuro smirked and grabbed Crow.

* * *

"So he's coming to Suna today." Temari said to Matsuri as they ate at the ramen shop in Suna. There wasn't a ramen shop in Suna before Gaara met Naruto. After the sand ninja became Kazekage and Naruto visited Suna often, the blonde insisted there should be a ramen shop. So Gaara managed to have one built much to Naruto and the villagers enjoyment.

"He is?!" Matsuri widened her eyes and smirked before stuffing her face with noodles.

"Mhm." Temari blushed a little and finished off her bowl of ramen.

"Temari and Shikamaru sitting in a tree K- I- S –" Matsuri's silent teasing was soon cut off by Temari quickly placing her hand over the brunette's mouth. Her face turned red.

"Shush. I don't want everyone or anybody else knowing who it is." Temari shushed the brunette who simply nodded her head and giggled when Temari removed her hand.

"Actually he should be here soon." Temari said, paying for the ramen and waiting for Matsuri to finish up. Kankuro's smirk grew as he listened from outside of the ramen shop.

"Hear that, Crow? It's Shikamaru. A leaf weakling." Kankuro said to his puppet before thinking back at the hint Gaara gave him. "Oh that's what he meant." Kankuro facepalmed calling himself an idiot. As Kankuro stood there for a minute he thought of something he could do next about the information he received about his sister.

"Payback time. Come on Crow." Kankuro rushed with his puppet back to his workshop and seemed to create a disguise.

* * *

It was about late afternoon when Temari was spotted again walking towards the front of Suna to see if there's any signs of visitors. She was very hopeful. And sure enough as she drew near the gates to Suna there was a guy in a green shinobi jacket standing off to the side, his hair was pulled back in a short black ponytail and he was just casually leaning against the wall. Except he wasn't facing the same direction Temari was.

"Oh look who showed up." Temari began teasing as she got closer to his hearing range. She placed her fan on her back and placed a hand on her hip. Slowly the guy turned around.

"What a drag." The guy said as he started laughing and turned around to face his sister. His purple lines painted on his face still.

"K-Kankuro?!" Temari flinched back and looked at her brother. At first she was surprised but then she was just angry.

"Heya Temari. I found out about your liking for the leaf shinobi." Kankuro obviously stated as he took the wig off.

"I can tell." Temari balled her hands up into fists and almost punched Kankuro "who else knows?"

Kankuro was about to answer before someone walked up behind Temari and asked what was going on. Temari turned around to see who it was. This time it was the real Shikamaru but the wind kunoichi thought it was somebody else trying to also play a joke on her.

"I don't think so!" Temari shouted as she punched the guy in the face and he fell backwards. Temari snapped back to look at her brother "Oh and who's this that you got to play along in your joke?!"

"Umm… I was the only one." Kankuro said as he knelt down to see if the leaf ninja was the real Shikamaru. "Temari, you knocked out the actual Shikamaru."

Temari's anger subsided as her cheeks were now decorated in a blush and she started panicking "Oh no! Shikamaru, I'm sorry!" she knelt down too and shook the dark haired boy awake.

"What was that for?" Shikamaru asked as he got back up and pinched his nose, it was still bleeding.

"I thought you were pulling a prank on me…" Temari left out other details since she obviously didn't want to confess to him.

"Women are so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and began to walk away. Temari followed suite, feeling bad for punching him. Kankuro merely shrugged and walked back to the Kage building.

And so the day ended with Shikamaru being apologized to profusely by the blonde kunoichi and Kankuro chuckling to himself the whole time. Of course he knew when the shadow ninja leaves back for Konoha the next day Kankuro would get the beating of a lifetime. This didn't bother the puppet master though as he felt that it was worth it. Gaara on the other hand ended up staying in the Kage building all through the night trying to finish up his seemingly endless paperwork and when he heard about Temari punching Shikamaru in the nose over Kankuro's stupid plan, he could only sigh and agree with the shadow-nin's choice of words.

"Troublesome."


	2. Morning Coffee

_I can't say i'm much of a morning person, so let's see how the siblings act in the mornings._

* * *

Light began to pour into the dark room as the sun began to rise, surprisingly enough the figure laying down in the bed was already awaken and he just groaned in response to the light flooding into his room. Although shukaku had been removed from him for years now he still found it hard to sleep sometimes, this being one of those nights. Slowly he got out of bed and threw on a shirt. Soon enough the council would expect the young kazekage to be in his office and buried knee deep in paperwork. Gaara already knew how stressful work could be, instead of protesting he stretched and made his way to the kitchen, picking up a letter on his way there. The letter was addressed to him and it came from his blonde haired friend from Konoha, Naruto.

Contently, Gaara took a seat at the bar in the kitchen. This was his routine every morning at the sand siblings' house, he would grab a letter or something to read while waiting for the other two to get up and make breakfast. Gaara isn't a breakfast person, however. He was just happy to have a nice hot cup of coffee in the morning before tending to his kage tasks. Gaara read through the letter before hearing the shuffling footsteps of another walking into the kitchen. The blonde kunoichi rubbed her eyes mercilessly, trying to wake up. Temari merely snorted at Gaara when she saw he was wide awake.

"Surprise surprise. You're awake." She practically snapped at him, opening the cabinets in search for something to make, other than eggs.

"I always wake up before you do." He commented, not lifting his gaze from the letter.

"Well then again you rarely sleep." She retorted, grabbing a box of pancake mix down. Temari was and always will never be a morning person. She absolutely hated mornings, the birds chirping outside annoyed her, the fact that her hair is a complete mess made her fuss about it, and she didn't like how happy everyone seemed. Everything about it annoyed her. Kankuro and Gaara learned to keep their distance from her when she first wakes up. There was only one breakfast food that'd put her in a better mood, which seemed like she was going to make this morning. That is until cheery Kankuro walked into the room.

"Good morning oh-so-great siblings of mine." Kankuro leaned on the bar counter Gaara was seated at and looked towards Temari who was stirring the mix. Temari rolled her eyes and didn't even respond to him. Kankuro was a morning person. He loved the birds chirping outside, he loved getting up early in the morning, and he loved how everyone seemed to be in a better mood in the mornings ( not including Temari of course. )

But when Kankuro saw that Temari was making pancakes, he scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want an omelet for breakfast. Pancakes are gross." He added in, pulling the eggs out of the fridge.

"Too bad, ugly. I'm making pancakes." Temari snorted and scrunched her nose at the eggs Kankuro was holding.

"No, stupid! I want an omelet!" Kankuro placed the eggs down and glared at his sister.

"Oh, you want an omelet? Okay, have one." Temari grabbed one of the eggs and broke it over Kankuro's head. Mornings were the only time Kankuro didn't have his black outfit on, so his hood couldn't protect him from the egg that was now in his hair.

"Why did you do that?!" Kankuro wiped the egg out of his spiky brown hair. Now it was sticky and gooey. Kankuro pointed in a dramatic manner at temari before adding in "Oh and you want pancakes? Here have some pancakes!" Kankuro grabbed some of the mix from her bowl and smeared it in her face.

Temari gasped and staggered backwards, wiping the mix off of her face. "Kankuro…" her hands balled up into fists and she grabbed two more eggs, punching them in his face. Now it was becoming a war. Kankuro grabbed some made pancakes and threw them like Kunai at Temari who tried dodging them. Grabbing the rest of the eggs, she threw them at Kankuro, which when he dodged they flew around the kitchen and covered the kitchen in raw eggs and pancake mix.

Gaara in the meantime had put the letter down and started making coffee, working around his fighting siblings who didn't seem to hit him at all. Gaara even managed to successfully dodge some eggs flying his way. The younger brother knew all too well that screaming at them and trying to pry them away from each other would be no use so he just didn't care.

"Got egg in your hair!" Kankuro teased and chuckled darkly as he grabbed some eggs and grabbed Temari in a headlock, rubbing the raw eggs in her previously already messy hair. This caused the girl to scream in response and pour pancake mix down his shirt. The once clean kitchen was a total mess now. Gaara raised his eyebrows at the scene and concluded to himself that he would make them clean everything up.

Humming to himself, the redhead waited for the familiar sound of the coffee machine to ring silently to notify that the coffee was done. Sure enough a few minutes later the machine made that noise that made Gaara sigh in relief. Rising from his spot at the bar counter, he grabbed his coffee mug and entered the battlegrounds. Thinking that he'd remain unnoticed Gaara grabbed for the coffee and was about to pour some into his awaiting mug before a spinning pancake appeared before him and hit the coffee glass out of his hand. Gaara's face fell as the scene before him played out in slow motion, the glass fell slowly to the ground before shattering upon impact and scattered the hot substance all over the ground.

This made Temari and Kankuro stop their fight, Temari was still holding an egg in her hand as she was about to peg Kankuro in the face with it and Kankuro stood there in shock, it was him who threw the pancake that caused the coffee to fall. Kankuro gulped silently and waited for his younger brother to react. Almost immediately Gaara's hands balled up into fists and he turned around slowly to face his siblings, his eyes dangerously glaring at the two.

"You idiots…" Gaara began darkly, "all I ask for in the mornings is a cup of coffee and your fighting got in the way."

"Gaara, we didn't mean –" Temari began before cowering back when Gaara got closer to them and snarled.

"No, shut up!" the redhead summoned some sand from his gourd, prepared to attack them both.

"Gaara, no!" Kankuro stepped in about to tackle his brother down before the sand moved forward and Gaara flooded the kitchen with sand, burying everyone up to their shoulders in the process. A few minutes passed by before Temari and Kankuro dug their ways out of the sand and nearly blew up at their sibling.

"Gaara you flooded the kitchen with sand again! Better clean this up!" she fumed at him, ready to take her fan out and beat him over the head with it.

"Clean my sand up?! The kitchen was already covered in eggs and pancakes because of the two of you." Gaara narrowed his eyes once more and sat on the sand.

"Just get it out of here." Kankuro sighed. The two siblings seemed to have ruined the puppet master's mood as he just wanted to get out of the house now.

"Fine. Then you both can pick up the eggs and pancakes all over the kitchen." Gaara practically demanded, summoning all of the sand back into his gourd. Afterwards the two obliged as if they could argue back anyways to the pissed off Kazekage. It took about an hour for the two to pick up the mess and restore the kitchen back to its sparkling state. Without saying a word the two left the kitchen to get ready for their day. Gaara's presence lingered in the kitchen for a bit as he sighed and frowned.

_'__So much for my cup of coffee…'_ Gaara began to think to himself before his teal eyes darted to the coffee machine. Moving to one of the cabinets he opened it with another sigh and pulled out one of the many spare glass coffee jars they had. Obviously a broken glass coffee jar was a very common occurrence in the sand siblings' house. Starting a new brew of coffee, Gaara waited at the bar once more for the coffee to finish.


End file.
